The present invention relates to a projectile equipped with guide fins, particularly a heavy metal kinetic energy projectile having a large length/diameter ratio, in which the connection of the guide fins with the projectile is effected by means of a guide mechanism sleeve which is fastened to the tail region of the projectile.
Arrow stabilized kinetic energy projectiles are known whose tail region (which may be tapered) forms a support for a guide mechanism. The fins of the guide mechanism are disposed on a cylindrical sleeve.
The sleeve is fastened to the projectile, for example, by means of threads provided at a rear stub on the projectile. This type of connection involves the risk that the guide mechanism breaks off upon firing or upon contact with the target, for example with the first target plate (armor) of a multiple target, together with part of the penetrator, particularly if transverse stresses occur because the target is disposed at an angle. This results in a loss of mass and length of the projectile, adversely affecting its effectiveness.
According to German Patent No. 30 38 087 a thin tubular sleeve supporting the guide fins is connected to the tail region of the projectile by means of solder or glue. Such a connection, however, cannot be used if the stresses derived from the forces and heat under firing are too high (particularly where a glue connection is involved) and if materials are to be connected which cannot be soldered together, such as, for example, tungsten heavy metal and aluminum, tungsten heavy metal and magnesium, and tungsten heavy metal and plastic.
The basic requirements for such a connection are therefore, on the one hand, that it be tight enough that it is able to withstand the stresses of firing and that the guide mechanism will not break off during firing, and on the other hand, that the connection be released no later than upon impact on the target so that the guide mechanism does not impede penetration of the projectile into the target. In this latter connection, the tail region of the projectile, particularly the threaded stub, should be prevented from breaking off due to a notch effect. Finally, the guide mechanism must be as lightweight as possible and have such a small mass that when the guide mechanism and the means for fastening the guide mechanism to the projectile are released the total mass of the projectile body is not or is only slightly reduced, so that the penetration power of the projectile will not be adversely affected.